


Silence

by zezo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo





	Silence

"To the world" 

After the toast, Aziraphale  and Crowley an invisible force connected their eyes and smiles, so they didn't look away from each other for the rest of the dinner. As the night went through, the warm feeling of love and alcohol crowded their minds. 

 

"Angel, I think it's time for us to go home." It was getting late and Crowley worried about being rude or calling attention upon themselves. 

 

"Ok." 

 

Crowley checked Aziraphale's state, he probably would just sober up but it didn't feel right to let him go like that. "I can give you a lift if you want." 

 

Aziraphale  smiled "Oh that'd be lovely, my dear."  Crowley smiled. He wrapped his arm around the angel's waist and entered together in the Bentley. 

 

Most of the journey was silent. At the beginning, they listened to  _ I don't want to set the world on fire _ , but as they made their way to the bookshop, time passed the 12:00am mark,and it slowly transitioned into  _ Best of Queen _ . When  _ Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy _ started playing Aziraphale's  thoughts started to clear up "I love this song, it reminds me of you."

 

Crowley, for a second, glanced away from the road to admire his angel's little smile. "I feel the same, angel" 

 

"We could do as in the song, we've already been to the Ritz so you might as well stay at my place and have some drinks" 

 

"Heh, the difference is that you paid for dinner, you can't take care of alcohol too." 

 

"Come on Crowley," Aziraphale smirked "Let me tempt you." 

  
  


Once in Aziraphale 's apartment they drunk 3 bottles of wine between the two while taking about the usual conundrums. 

 

"So… so..., Are you listening Aziraphale?" He was pacing in front of the couch as the angel gently laughed 

 

Aziraphale  simply nodded 

 

"What if the jumpie legs of the kangaroos were the front ones?" 

 

"What?" Aziraphale  incorporated from his lying position on the couch. This meant serious business. 

 

"Yes, imagine a… " he got a hiccup and covered his mouth "Sorry. Imagine if they went everywhere just jumping with their arse up in the sky" Sitting down next to Aziraphale . 

 

"But where would they keep their babies? You know would their pouch be moved too. And if so, where?" He was trying to visualize this weird kangaroo. Each time he figured how something could work in the most hypothetical way, a new question raised and a new problem was formed. 

 

"I hope in top of their little bastards heads, hehe well more like BIG bastards, so each time they jump they hit themselves doink, doink…" his words were almost unintelligible partially because of how drunk he was but mostly because how much he was laughing at his own idea. 

 

"What have they ever done to you?" 

 

"Nothing, yet. But I don't trust them, I don't trust anyone."

 

Aziraphale, consciously, puts on a soft face "Not even me?" 

 

Crowley gasped loudest than the entire hell in its hole demonic history "No! Angel I am so sorry for saying that! I do trust you!" He hugged him "I am sorry. Please don't be sad!" 

 

Aziraphale  giggled "Don't worry my dear, I am not" He hugged him back "That may be enough alcohol for today, don't you think?" 

 

Crowley and Aziraphale got rid of the substance that flooded their system and laid back on the couch. After all the fun they had, all the laughter all the songs, all the sound; a profound wave of silence invaded the room. This wasn't uncomfortable in any way, it was a kind of private, tender silence in which they could hear how they breath. And then after a few minutes Crowley heard it. 

_ Pum pum. Pum pum.  _

His angel's heartbeat. 

He smiled like he never had before, we was safe, he was warm, he was at home. Looking up his eyes locked on his Angel's smile. Somehow he knew he could feel it too. 

And of course he wasn't wrong. Aziraphale felt he was trusted and that he could trust, he felt love in a way that not even heaven could teach him and he felt he finally felt like he was doing the right thing. 

 

Aziraphale saw his dearest eyes fixated on him, as if he was admiring a painting. He proceeded to place his hands over his head and smile while he felt how the demond rubbed his head against him. 

 

"I love you" Aziraphale whispered. Heaven is no longer heaven, as far as he is concerned this is heaven. 

Crowley extended his wings and surrounded his angel's body, cocooning themselves even more in the hug. 

 

"And I've always loved you, angel" 

 

Aziraphale softly laughs, their heads are now touching and they can not only hear but also feel each other breath. 

 

Crowley places his hands behind Aziraphale's head. "May I?" 

 

Aziraphale instead of giving a verbal answer, he closes his eyes and leans in to tenderly match his lips with the demon's and culminating in the so longed kissed they've both been waiting for the milenia. 

 

After separating, they gazed into each other's eyes, until Aziraphale smiled as he lowered his head in advance of Crowley kiss on his forehead. 

They both fell asleep within minutes knowing, that they've finally found their place. 

 

And while they may never know this, the only reason why they could hear one only heartbeat and not two, is because through the silence, through the night the hearts of two people who love each other start beating as one. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
